Viruses cause a diverse group of human illnesses. Viruses are also useful for expression of foreign genes which are particularly useful as vectors for the treatment of human genetic diseases and in cancer therapy. The development of a pool of scientists trained in virology is crucial to adequately deal with future public health problems. These include the areas of biodefense and emerging viruses. This training grant is intended to help meet this need. Ten participating faculty at The University of Iowa with interests in viral immunology, molecular virology, viral pathogenesis, and gene therapy using virus vectors are committed to training predoctoral students. Predoctoral trainees in virology from the Department of Microbiology and the Interdisciplinary Ph.D. programs in Genetics, Immunology and Molecular Biology will be selected for support based on their undergraduate and graduate academic records, their GRE scores, and their research potential. The trainees will participate in a training plan including research, coursework, seminars, journal clubs, and retreats in conjunction with the Helen C. Levitt Center for Viral Pathogenesis and Disease. The program goals are to 1) encourage further collaborations between the participating faculty members; 2) foster discussions between scientists and trainees with expertise in different areas of virology and 3) monitor the progress of trainees so that learning and productivity will be maximized. [unreadable] [unreadable]